


Yours Always [Podfic] by Starryclimes

by 00qverlord



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Content, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: It is WWI and Matthieu Bonnefoy thinks there is no purpose in life until Matthew comes into his life and into the trenches. All Matthew Williams wants is Leave and Matt. And both want to survive the War.Podfic done for Starryclimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryclimes (veritasapientia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasapientia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yours Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128564) by [starryclimes (veritasapientia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasapientia/pseuds/starryclimes). 



> I worked all morning on this but it was a lot of fun to make. I had to keep recording the sexual parts over and over because I kept laughing in the middle.  
> Anyway, huge thanks for Starryclimes for letting me podfic this, this is also my first completed podfic. I had others on the way but I never got around to finishing them, so congrats I guess.   
> You guys should go check out the original story, I'll post a link.

Yours Always Original Work:  
[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1128564)

 

Yours Always Podfic (mediafire)  
[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c09229tezvqznow/Yours+Always.mp3)

 

if you have a problem with any of these links, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
